Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sorting gate assemblies adapted for use with a holding pin and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a sorting gate assembly having a sorting gate which is movably connected to a gate support assembly for moving a selected animal into an exit position for cooperating to exit the selected animal from a holding pen.